The Best Present
by SereneMelodies
Summary: Dedicated to my beautiful Tumblr and Then I Found You followers! Kuroko tries to give Murasakibara a good present for his birthday...Rated M for a reason! Cheesy but there you have it. I love you guys! One-shot.


**EDITED 10/8:** So I can't quite believe I wrote October 6th as his birthday when it's actually the 9th. Sorry everyone! Though I don't think anyone noticed...

**The Best Present**

Murasakibara/Kuroko, fluff, smut, cheese (lol), OOC, read at your own risk (NC17)!

I'm a not a fan of one-shots/drabbles but I did one for Tess-chan because…it was a request for follower appreciation :D

**This is dedicated to all my beautiful followers on Tumblr, but also to all the fabulous followers for Then I Found You! I can't believe it surpassed 100! THANK YOU! *bows***

* * *

Murasakibara didn't care much for birthdays. October 9th was just out there, a date that had little significance. Nothing particularly special about it. The only thing he really wanted was a cake, but that was to be expected. Everyone already knew how much he liked eating, especially sweets. Despite that, girls were usually too scared to give him anything and this year was no different. Apparently something about his size just repelled them all. He shrugged. That was fine with him.

He sighed. School was over at the given time, just like any other day. And as usual, he had hung out at school doing nothing much in particular until the sun began to set. He finally walked over to his locker, opened it, grabbed his backpack, and headed home.

His backpack was a bit heavier than usual. Akashi had given him a box of assorted chocolates (as expected). Kise had gone out of his way to buy a gift card to his favorite bakery, which was nice. Ah. Aomine had given him a box of condoms, the pervert. And Midorima had given him a vanilla scented candle. The funny thing about that was that he would have been very irritated if he didn't love the smell of vanilla so much. It was a scent that always seemed to linger around a certain blue haired boy.

His friends were so weird.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He'd go buy a cake with Kise's gift card…but eating it alone was so…

Lonely.

Oh, what the hell. He felt idiotic. It wasn't like it would be any better if he was with "family" because he lived alone of his own volition.

Birthdays were so unappealing.

_Vrrrt. Vrrrt._

"Hello?" he asked, already knowing who it was, his mood lightening by the second. It was a phone call, which meant it could only be Kuroko. He grinned.

"_Hello, Murasakibara-kun. Will…will you come over today? After you're done with homework and things like that…"_

"I don't feel like doing any, but sure. What time?"

"_Um…in a little bit?"_

He chuckled. "Sure. I'll be there in five."

"_That's a little too soon…but okay…" Click._

Murasakibara laughed. He always thought it was kind of funny that Kuroko was old-fashioned in that way. When something was important, the boy never used texts. Which was fine with him, because he got to hear that calm, straightforward, rather adorable voice.

He strolled along as slowly as he could but his long strides took him easily and rather rapidly to Kuroko's house. He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard a loud clanging noise inside and a yell.

"Oi, Kuro-chin!" he called out and there was no response. He turned the doorknob forcefully, only to realize a little too late that it hadn't been locked, tearing it out of its place in the door on accident.

"Oops," he muttered, pushing the door open and ducking to enter. He jammed the doorknob back on and it hung flimsily, looking like it would fall out any moment. He'd have to pay for that. "Oi, Kuro-chin!"

"You're already here? Oh dear…"

Murasakibara followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen. The sight that awaited him, however, was just…

His mouth went dry as the bag slipped out of his fingers to land heavily on the ground, rendered completely and utterly speechless.

**[STOP READING RIGHT HERE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE BOTHERED BY SMUT. I'M SERIOUS! I WARNED YOU!]**

Kuroko was covered from head to toe in what appeared to be white cream, with a cake behind him that was completely dry and frosting-free. He sat on the floor, looking startled, the wide blue eyes staring back with surprise and embarrassment as he swiped at the cream on his cheeks with his hand like a little cat. A pink apron covered his front, the shade beginning to match the color of his face.

He swallowed, barely managing to keep control over himself.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun…what I was trying to do was…I was…cake…birthday…" Kuroko looked down at the floor, fidgeting with the apron. Then it seemed to hit him that the apron was very…_feminine. _"Oh! T-this is my mother's, not mine or anything…"

"Is that supposed to be a cake for me?" Murasakibara asked quietly, walking over to the delicious mess.

"Y-yes…because it's your birthday…and I know you like cakes…but maybe you got a lot already…" Kuroko said slowly, chewing his lip.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara grinned. "You're cute."

"W-what are you talking about? I'm a guy…I'm not cute," Kuroko said, turning redder.

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed the top of that sky blue head, licking off a bit of the cream. Not too sweet, not too creamy…just perfect. His lips travelled down to his forehead where he kissed him again. Down to his nose, across to his cheeks, Murasakibara stopped just short of his lips.

Kuroko's voice was nothing but a wisp of a sound. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you clean up," he replied matter-of-factly, taking his large hands and wrapping them around Kuroko's face carefully. "You taste good."

"Mura-"

He effectively cut him off by pressing his lips against Kuroko's, deepening the kiss by forcing his lips to open. His tongue stroked Kuroko's, tangling together as Murasakibara held him closer. It was like he could taste that vanilla shake that Kuroko drank so often, sucking on his tongue. He pressed harder, faster, probably yanking the boy out of his comfort zone. Soon enough, Kuroko shoved him away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two of them for a brief second before he put his hand to his lips in shock.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're cute. And you taste good. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm a guy though…"

"Kuro-chin…you know it's my birthday today? Why don't you give me what I want?"

"What…do you want?" Kuroko asked, looking dazed.

"Of course…I want you…Are you really asking me that?" he smiled, quickly pushing him down to the ground. Kuroko looked up at him with those innocent eyes, making him want to kiss him again and again and again. "That's the oldest line in the book, you know?"

"So you don't actually want me…?"

He sighed. "Kuro-chin…why are you so clueless?"

Murasakibara caged him against the floor with his much larger body and rubbed his hand against Kuroko's erection, barely hidden by the thin layer of basketball shorts.

"Mura-kun..." Kuroko's arms went around his chest and his fingers dug into his back.

"Heh…you shortened my name like that?" he murmured, feeling Kuroko's cock harden beneath his palm. With his other hand, he quickly stripped off Kuroko's shirt and apron, immediately swooping down to suck on those pink nipples, pert and so delectable. He managed to take his own shirt and pants off in the process.

"Ha…ha…Mura-kun…" Kuroko panted, his eyes glazing over.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know…"

"But you do," Murasakibara felt devilish, gripping Kuroko's arousal tighter, shoving his pants down to pump his erection. The smaller boy's hips bucked and he writhed in pleasure as Murasakibara finally touched him bare.

"Please let…let…me…come…"

At the direct request, Murasakibara froze for a split second. Then he smiled, seeing the bright red hue of Kuroko's face. "Of course."

But first, he turned Kuroko around.

"What are you doing?"

"You're embarrassed, right? So you don't have to look at me," Murasakibara murmured. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Oh, right.

Remembering, he grabbed the box of condoms from his bag (for once, he was grateful to Aomine's horniness, which was rather horrifying) and he yanked one out, tearing it open and putting it on himself easily enough. And as for lube…he took some of the cream splattered all over Kuroko's body, filling his hand with it.

"Now, Kuro-chin…I'm going to make you feel good, okay? It might feel strange at first, but you'll get used to it. Trust me."

Without waiting for an answer, he covered Kuroko's entrance in cream and licked the small, puckered hole, flicking his tongue around.

"_Mura-kun!_"

"Delicious…" he said softly before thrusting his tongue as deep inside as he could.

"Nnnnghhh…." Kuroko moaned, his legs beginning to quiver at his position.

Murasakibara lapped up the cream, constantly applying more until Kuroko relaxed a bit more. He then slid a large finger inside and Kuroko screamed as he hit that bundle of nerves in one try.

"Kuro-chin…" he panted, finding it difficult not to come from just having Kuroko in his arms.

"I'm going to come...!"

"Then come…I'll just have to make that happen more than once, because you're coming with me too," Murasakibara whispered, adding another finger to stretch Kuroko, scissoring. "You're so tight…damn…"

His other hand came around to Kuroko's cock again and he pumped roughly, rubbing his thumb across the slit.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Kuroko shook as he came into the large hand, shivering and sweating.

A third finger with a lot of cream, and Kuroko screamed again.

"Mura-kun, I can't take anymore…"

That's when Murasakibara replaced his fingers with his cock.

"Hot…it's hot…"

He thrust slowly, sinking balls deep inside Kuroko's ass with a hiss, hitting that sweet spot, making Kuroko gasp out in pleasure. Goddamn, the boy was _tight._

"Kuro-chin…you feel incredible…"

"I feel…full…"

Murasakibara started thrusting faster, stroking Kuroko's cock all the while.

"I can't take much more of this," he panted, bending over Kuroko.

"N-Neither can I…"

"Unnghhhh, I'm coming…"

"Mura-kun!"

[~ * ~]

In the end, Murasakibara had come inside the condom though he got to taste Kuroko's cum, to the boy's embarrassment. Kuroko was lying in his arms and they were both still naked, too lazy to get up and change. Murasakibara was so large in comparison that he could wrap himself around Kuroko's slim body perfectly.

"It hurts, Murasakibara-kun."

"You're not going to call me by my nickname anymore?"

"That…that's just because it's too long sometimes…" Kuroko's hand went up to cover his blush but Murasakibara lowered it, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"So you're only going to call me that when we're having sex?"

Kuroko seemed to want to run away. "N-no…?"

"Is that a question?"

"No…"

"Okay, then call me what you did."

"M-Mura-kun…"

"Good…and I'm sorry it hurts. I heard that it does…for the bottom…"

"I can't get up."

"Neither can I, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara sighed. "Ne, Kuro-chin, why were you making a cake for me?"

"It's your birthday."

"That's the only reason? Isn't it also because you like me?" Murasakibara stared directly at him, his voice light but seriously wanting to hear the answer.

"M-maybe…"

He grinned. For now that was probably as good as it was going to get. But he'd get Kuroko to tell him the truth one day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it was not my best work. But I tried. OTL. I have so much calculus homework that I just kind of threw this out there. BUT! I really wanted to thank my followers somehow…

I hope you all enjoyed it :)

And for self-promotion: check out my AoKuro fic if you haven't already *blushes* s/8451720/1/Then-I-Found-You

-runs away-


End file.
